fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Addam Redwyne
Addam Redwyne is the Lord of the Arbor, and Master of Ships on the Small Council of King Maekar Targaryen. Appearance Addam is slim, though his body shows the wear of a life at sea, with tough hands and a sea battered face. He has long ginger hair tied behind his head and a closely trimmed beard that is scatted with white. 5'10", ridge in his nose, strong jaw with a sharp chin, small ears and a slightly protruding brow. History Addam Redwyne was born on the Arbor to Lord Humfrey Redwyne and Lady Alys Hightower. His father was a hard man, his mother shrewd, though his upbringing was a good one. He may not have been shown much love openly by his father, though he respected him greatly, and the Old Lord had always been proud of his one and only son. Addam was brought up with the expectation of one day being the Lord of the Arbor; he was the only child of his parents. He was shown how to handle matters of the court, was taught how to competently handle a sword; though these were never his passions. Addam did appreciate the reason why the Redwyne's were so powerful; their wine. And their ships. He spent the most of his days of being a young adult on the deck of a ship; his father had commemorated him upon his 16th birthday with it; an honour that Addam would one day go on to bestow upon his son. Addam never felt more alive than when his feet were on deck, ordering his men about as the sea breeze flowed through his hair and battered his face, his ship crashing through the waves. He named his ship 'Valour', for the acts of bravery that he hoped that he would one day accomplish upon its decks. And he did. Addam garnered great respect and earned many accomplishments, both before he became Lord and afterwards. He successfully held off many Ironborn raiders from his land, leaving the Arbor untouched so far throughout his reign, and throughout his whole life, so far. The Redwyne Fleet was also finally brought back to full strength; the previous Lords had quarrelled and warred and not rebuilt. Relative peace time allowed Addam this opportunity. An accomplished seafarer; a fine, honourable man, Addam was still surprised when King Maekar took note of his accomplishments, summoning him to King's Landing and naming him as part of his council; the Master of Ships, after his predecessor left the office. This was a fine honour to be granted; one that Addam never expected, though he was ready for the role and served the Targaryens ably whenever needed. He is loyal, just, and kind; a man that anyone would want in their service. He befriended many in the court as a result. Before this, however, Addam sired three children with his wife, the Lady Delena Rowan; Garlan, Otto, and Rohanne. On Garlan's 16th nameday, Addam repeated his father's feat by having a ship built for his own son, and takes just as much pride in his heir than his father did in him. His second son and first daughter, Otto and Rohanne were born as twins two years after Garlan. However, Lord Humfrey died in 358AC, leaving Addam as Lord of the Arbor, and one of the most powerful vassals of the Reach; giving him even more opportunity to show his loyalty through supporting his liege lord in any endeavours they faced. His mother died near Otto and Rohanne's 10th nameday. He likes to teach his sons himself; of ships and wine and fishing. Addam and Delena never tried for more children after Otto and Rohanne; Delena was always a small woman, thin of hip, and Addam knew that another child could take its toll on his wife, especially after the arrival of the twins kept her bedridden for so long. Addam did have a quite lonely childhood, being the only son, not really picking up any steadfast companions or friends until his later years. Some would say that this has made him weak in some aspects; unable to make tough decisions, and just being a follower to his liege. Despite this, he is a sound diplomat, competent enough fighter if nothing special, and a wonder upon the decks. However, Addam is always conflicted over what is right and what is wrong. Does he put family over duty, or duty over family. He hopes he never has to make the choice. During his early adult years he did pick up one sage companion; his cousin Ser Danwell Redwyne who returned to the Arbor upon his own 18th nameday after being knighted, serving ably as a squire further afield. The two grew close as friends, and if there is one man that Addam could put his trust into, it is Ser Danwell. He named him the Captain of his Household Guard, and the knight came with Addam when he took his seat upon King Maekar's council. During the war in the Stepstones against Grazdan the Gruesome, Addam once again proved his worth with leal service, strong leadership, and the captaining of a strong naval force; a key element in the attack on the Stepstones. The Redwyne Fleet, alongside the Royal Fleet crushed Grazdan, and ended the war. This cemented his place on the council, and earned him renown for his skill at sea. In 372AC, King Maekar died a natural death, leaving his son Aemon as King. Addam could not say that he had spoken to Aemon much, in fact the heir was never much present, spending most of his time on Dragonstone. Despite this, Addam hopes to continue in his role as Master of Ships, hoping to prove himself as a man of loyalty, honour, and valour to the new King. Recent Events King Maekar Targaryen died in 372AC, due to natural causes. His heir, King Aemon Targaryen, took the throne. Once the invitations for the new King's coronation were sent out, Lord Addam was fearful of losing his position as Master of Ships on the Small Council. Timeline of Events * 337AC: Addam is born. * 353AC: Valour finishes construction; a war galley of four hundred oars. * 354AC: Marries Delena Rowan, and Garlan is born in the same year. * 355AC: Addam earns plaudits for battling off Ironborn raiders to the Arbor. * 356AC: Otto and Rohanne are born, twins. * 357AC: Ser Danwell Redwyne returns and becomes a sage companion to Addam. * 358AC: Lord Humfrey Redwyne dies; Addam replaces him as Lord of the Arbor. * 359AC: Redwyne Fleet is brought back to full strength under the guidance of Addam. * 360AC: Addam is summoned to King's Landing to become Master of Ships. * 366AC: Lord Addam helps lead the charge on the Stepstones, earning plaudits for his skill at sea. Ser Edric Dayne slew King Grazdan, and the war over. Lady Alys Hightower dies. * 370AC: The construction of Garlan's ship is completed and presented to him for his 16th nameday. * 372AC: King Maekar dies. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=16wrkzoim7d&f=355588808222089146[[Category:House Redwyne]] Category:Reachman Category:Small Council Category:Characters from the Reach